metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 1 (SRX)/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 1. Major Items Charge Beam On Samus' path to purge the middle Atmospheric stabilizer, Samus will encounter the Elephant Bird. Upon its defeat, she will receive the Charge Beam. Screw Attack The Screw Attack is rewarded upon Neo-Ridley's defeat. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 To the right of the room with the first Atmospheric stabilizer, is a room with a Morph Ball tunnel leading to an Energy Tank. Energy Tank 2 The Energy Tank is located above the room where the Charge Beam was obtained. It is blocked off by Boost Blocks. Samus must build up a Speed Booster charge in the connecting rooms, and then use Shinesparks to reach the Tank. Energy Tank 3 In the large Tourian-like area of Sector 1 immediately after the Restricted Lab, Samus must fire a Diffusion Missile at the wall in the first shaft to reach the Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The Missile Tank is near the far-right most Save Station. In the Station is a crack in the wall. Once Samus destroys it with her beam, she can Morph in midair to enter the gap. Then, Samus must Wall Jump to the top of the next room to get the tank. Missile Tank 2 In the room to the left of the extremely large vertical shaft with the Zebesians, is the Missile Tank. Samus must grab the rungs that go above the lava to get to the platform with the tank. Missile Tank 3 After purging the fourth stabilizer on the bottom of Sector 1, Samus must head through the upper left door of the room. The tank will be before her. Missile Tank 4 To get the fourth Missile Tank in Sector 1, Samus must head to the top of the room to the upper right of the room where she obtained the Charge Beam. Using the rungs, she must shoot a Missile to the left, followed by some regular shots to open up a Morph Ball tunnel. The tunnel takes Samus to the room with the tank. Missile Tank 5 In the same room as Missile Tank 2. The Space Jump is required to reach it in the left corner of the room. Missile Tank 6 The final Sector 1 Missile Tank is in the same room once again, submerged in the lava. The Gravity Suit is required to safely reach it. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 In the Tourian-like area's shaft with the Save Room at the base on the right, Samus must destroy the floor and go to the left (a door on the right is sealed). She must kill a Yard creature with the Wave Beam, allow it to reform into a Gerubus and kill it again, then allow it to become a Gold Space Pirate and kill it. This will unlock the door and give access to this Tank. Power Bomb Tank 2 Samus must shoot the base of the right wall of the orange shaft outside the room where she fought the Elephant Bird. She must then build up energy with her Speed Booster, crash through the aforementioned wall into a submerged shaft and save energy for a Shinespark. Finally, she must drop into the water and Shinespark up the other side of the pillar, then shoot part of the wall above to find this Tank. Power Bomb Tank 3 From the Green Hatch in the main room of Sector 1, Samus must Screw Attack through the ceiling to reach this item. This room also leads to Sector 2. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Sector 1